Violet Greenhill
Violet Rosa Greenhill Baggins 'is the female protagonist of the first three Baggins Chronicles books, Indigo Flower of the Valley, Desolation upon the Mountain'', and Bad Blood. She is the current holder of the sword, Orcbane. Physical appearance Violet was said to be the most beautiful woman in the Entire Shire. She had long curly brown hair that she mostly wore in a bun or a ponytail. Sometimes, she wore her hair down, Violet was known for wearing a purple flowery dress she made into a tunic with a white silk coat. As a lady of high society, Violet mostly wears dresses out of the finest silk in the Lonely Mountain. however, she says her dresses used to be made of cottons Personality Violet appears at first as shy, innocent and caring. She is a Snow White-esque character at first. When she meets the Dwarves, Violet actually finds their antics hilarious and doesn't show any resentment towards them. However, she did get angry when Kíli rubbed his own boot on Belladonna Took's hope chest. Early life Violet was born on November fourth in the third age to Marah Cauliflower, and Tom Greenhill. She grew up alongside her best friend and eventual boyfriend, Bilbo Baggins. However, Violet did not fit in with the other hobbits (especially Bluebell Bracegirdle) and was sent to live in Bag End with her "aunt" and "uncle", Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. During the Fell Winter, Violet got sick and was tended by Belladonna and Bilbo sadly watching her slowly recovering. After the deaths of Bungo and Bella, Violet stayed in Bag End and was officially the matriarch of the Baggins family. I''ndigo Flower of the Valley'' Desolation upon the Mountain '' ''Bad Blood The Battle of Five Armies Bilbo's betrayal Early in the morning of November 24, TA 2941, Greenhill was tired because of the lack of sleep she got, worrying about Bilbo. However, she was not aware that he had traded the arkenstone for their freedom. However, when Bilbo stepped up and told Thorin what he did, Violet was only mad he didn't tell her that he was going to trade the Arkenstone, but she wasn't as furious as Thorin was. The dwarf king, still mad with rage, had ordered Bilbo to be thrown off the ramparts. When Thorin began struggling with Bilbo and tried to kill him, Violet tried to pry Thorin off of Bilbo, and Greenhill continuously shouted at Oakenshield to release him. Gandalf then intervened between the two former friends, with Violet kissing Bilbo on the lips and promising she would see him after this. She witnessed the first five minutes of the abattle before Azog's armies came in and ransacked the land. Violet went to join the others to fight for hr life, but Thorin ordered them to stand down. Thorin's senses Violet angrily confronted Thorin for nearly killing Bilbo and that he shouldn't betray his friends for the sake of one stone.Thorin continued blaming Violet for their misery and blamed her and Bilbo for betraying them since the beginning of their journey. However, Violet, not in a mood for Thorin's recent behavior, begins to turn away from Thorin, who nearly strangled her. However, Violet was saved by Dwalin. Relationships '''Bilbo Baggins Bilbo has been Violet's best friend for many years since they were tweens. They were practically raised together and realised it was bigger than a friendship, but it soon turned to love. Violet never abandons him. Thorin Oakenshield Violet regarded Thorin rude and selfish, However, after learning that he has suffered through so much, she feels sympathy for him. She also calls him "Your Highness" throughout the novels. Sigrid Tauriel Fíli Kíli Thranduil Legolas Family * Marah Cauliflower (mother) † * Tomas Greenhill III (father) † * Tomas Greenhill IV (older brother) * Will Greenhill (older brother) * Hazel Greenhill (younger sister) * Azalea Goldworthy (maternal great-great-great-grandmother) * Mallory Goodbody (maternal great-great-great-grandmother) * Atticus Cauliflower (maternal great-great-grandfather) * Tom Greenhill I (paternal great-grandfather) * Isabella Grubb (paternal great-grandmother) * Hercules Cauliflower (maternal great-grandfather) † * Tom Greenhill II (paternal grandfather) * Will Cauliflower (maternal grandfather) † * Sarah Bolger (maternal grandmother) † * Samantha Greenhill (sister-in-law) * Liam Greenhill (nephew) * Willa Greenhill (niece) * Bluebell Greenhill (sister-in-law) * Markus Greenhill (nephew) * Lewis Greenhill (nephew via Thomas and blue) * Jordan Proudfoot (brother-in-law) * Mara Proudfoot (niece via Hazel and Jordan) Category:Female characters Category:Characters in Indigo Flower of the Valley Category:Greenhill family Category:Characters in Desolation upon the Mountain Category:Characters in Bad Blood Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Dwarf Friends Category:Characters